Light valve liquid crystal display systems have been developed to provide for projection of video and data images. For the projection of color images these display systems have utilized three active matrix liquid crystal displays which are typically aligned relative to a dichroic prism which combines the three images, each having a distinct primary color, into a single colored image that is projected with a lens onto a viewing screen.
Existing light valve projection systems use several dichroic mirrors to separate light from a light source into three primary colors and to direct each of these primary colors through a separate light valve. These light valve systems use active matrix liquid crystal displays in which switching transistors are fabricated in polycrystalline silicon that has been deposited on glass. Attempts to fabricate small area high resolution displays using circuits fabricated on glass has met with limited success. Existing displays with a 640.times.480 pixel geometry, for example, have required displays with active areas in excess of 500 mm.sup.2. The optics and alignment mechanism necessary to separate the colors and combine the generated images where all three light valves are of this size has necessitated system volumes, including the light source and projection lens, in excess of 1000 cubic inches and typically weigh more than 18 pounds.
A continuing need exists, however, for smaller more portable projection display systems which have high resolution and full color capabilities, and at the same time are readily and inexpensively manufactured.